Promise
by Ayuzawa Yuuki
Summary: Yunho kecil berjanji akan kembali dan menikahi sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

Epep ini banyak typos nye hehehehe gaje pulaa hehehe tapi tak ape lahhh yang penting saia pengen mencurahkan segala yang ada di otak saia yang agak sedikit eror ini *lhoo pake ngaku segala gue -_-* abaikan author gila ini hahahahahaha dan ini ceritanyeee dari flashback dlu nyaakk cekidott dahh!

**Flashback**

_"Jaejoongie~" Yunho kecil memanggil sahabatnya. "Yunnie!" Jaejoong kecil memeluk Yunho. "Kata Appa nya Yunnie, Yunnie sama umma appa bakaln pindah ke Jepang Joongie. Joongie jadinya sendirian deh disini" Yunho memanyunkan bibir **cute** nya itu dan melepaskan pelukannya. _

_"Jeongmal? Aww Yunnie, Joongie bakalan sendirian dong disini kalo gak ada Yunnie?. Ntar sapa yang nemenin Joongie main? Bilangin dong sama Appa nya Yunnie kalo Yunnie sama Joongie aja di sini" Jaejoong memanyunkan **cherry lips** nya. "Yunnie juga udah bilang gitu sama Appa. Tapi, Yunnie gak di bolehin. Mau gimana lagi Joongie" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong nya itu. _

_"Tapi, Yunnie janji deh sama Joongie kalau Yunnie bakal ngirim surat terus sama Joongie yahh" Yunho berusaha membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Janji yahh ama Joongie. Kalau nggak Joongie bakal nyusul ke Jepang buat mukul pantat Yunnie" Bibirnya Jaejoong tetap manyun._

Author: jaemma manyun mulu awas dicium yunpa heheheh.

Jaejoong: Kalo gw dicium Yunho masalah buat lo hah? Lu juga kan bikin gw manyun mulu, author nya kan lu *pasang muka dingin*

Author: *Galak amat sihh nih emak emakk* Iyee iyee galak amat ama gue. Gak gue kasih adegan mesra sama Yunho tahu rasa lu ntar.

Jaejoong: Iye dahh gue ngalah *ngambek*

**Back to story hahahahahahah**

_"Joongie bakal datengin Yunnie kalo Yunnie gak ngirim surat? Kalo gitu Yunnie gak bakalan ngirin surat biar ntar Joongie datengin Yunnie di Jepang hahahahaha" Yunho tertawa puas. "Paboo Yunnie, Joongie kesana bukan buat datengin Yunnie. Joongie kesana cuman buat mukul pantat Yunnie doang hahahaha ngarep nihh Yunnie" Giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa puas. _

_"Tega banget sii" Bibir Yunho manyun _*Dari tadi manyun manyun mulu hahahahahah. _"Gini dehh, Umma nya Yunnie pernah ngasih cincin ini sama Yunnie. Kata Umma cincin ini boleh Yunnie kasih sama orang yang bakalan jadi istri Yunnie. Joongie mau gak jadi istri Yunnie? Nanti kalo Yunnie udah gede Yunnie bakalan nyari Joongie di Korea trus ngawinin Joongie dehh" Yunho menunjukkan cincin yang diberi Umma nya itu. _

_"Joongie mau Yunnie. Cincin nya bagus banget yahh. Tapi kok di kasi kalung gitu?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung. "Nihh cincin kan pasti kegedean buat Yunnie ama Joongie jadi Yunnie kasi kalung jadi Joongie kalungin aja dulu ntar kalo dah gede baru Joongie pake. Jaejoong hanya ber 'O' ria. _

_"Yunnie janji sama Joongie kalau Yunnie bakal balik lagi dan ngawinin Joongie. Joongie janji yah buat gak nglupain Yunnie". "Joongie janji sama Yunnie kok. Pinky promise" Jaejoong menunjuk kan jari kelingking kecil nya itu. "Pinky Promise" Yunho tersenyum dan melingkarkan kelingking nya di kelingking Jaejoong._**  
**

**Back to the present everyone hahahahaha *gaje banget sih gue***_  
_

Mungkin yang ada di pikiran kalian sekarang ini Yunho selalu mengirim surat untuk Jaejoong tapi tidak.*sok tau banget sih gue hahahaha*. Jaejoong menganggap Yunho telah melupakannya. Jaejoong memilih untuk melupakan masa lalu nya dan menyimpan cincin yang di berikan Yunho.

Jaejoong sekarang adalah laki laki namja tercantik di sekolahnya Dong Bang High. Dia dikenal sebagai yang berwajah dingin *padahal luarnya doang kok yang dingin, kan jaemma org yg paling baek dan tidak sombong masa dingin sihh* dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Meskipun dikenal demikian dia tetaplah cute Jaejoong dan motherly Jaejoong di hadapan orang tuanya dan teman dekatnya Junsu si lumba lumba dan Yoochun si jidat lebar *PLAKK di gebukin sama Yoosu gue. Becandee doang oppadeul~*. Sedangkan Yunho dia tidak diketahui kabarnya seperti apa *kayak orang ilang aja dehh*.

Jaejoong's P.O.V

Ahh hari ini hari yang menyebalkan. Emang gak bisa yah yeoja yeoja kegatelan itu ninggalin gue? Gatel banget pake grepe grepe gue segala lagii. Iihh jijayy gue.

Gini gini gue kan perawan bray, v-card gue masih gue simpen buat ntar. Meskipun gue tampan kek gini gue masihh perawan. Males banget gue ngerahin ke perawanan gue sama orang lain.

"Hyung seonsaengnim nya dateng nohh jangan ngelamun ndiri ntar kesambet setan lagi" Junsu menggoyang goyang bahu gue. Idihh apaan sihh nihh lumba lumba pake goyang goyang bahu gue segala *galak amat perasaan jaemma gk kek gini deh. Ohh iyee gue lupa ini kan epep gue. Gue yg bkin jaemma kek gnii pabo bgt sih gue*.

Author nape sihh muncul mulu ganggu gue aja. Ini showtime gue kan? Jadi sonoo dahh pergi kau dari hadapan ku Author hushhhh.

"Hyung denger gak sihh" Junsu mem-_pout_ kan bibir nya. Emang ada yakk lumba lumba manyun. Yeorobun pikir ndiri aja yah gue aja yang ada si epep ini bingung bayangin nya. "Denger kok Su~ieeee" gue senyum paksa.

Author jangan nyuruh gue buat senyum hari ini gue lagi badmood males gue acting cute inget ye *sipp sipp jaemma*.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Jepang tapi dia asli dari Korea jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir" Kim seonsaengnim apa apaan sihh sape juga yang khawatir. Yaa kalo tuh orang gak bisa ngomong korea yah cuekin ajee kalee.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu,nak". "Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida" Jung Yunho? Cakep juga tuh orang. "Yunho kamu bisa duduk di samping Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ah angkat tangan mu!" gue ngangkat tangan. Si Jung Yunho berjalan nyamperin gue. Tiba tiba dia megang tangan gue.

"Sore wa futatabi o ai suru no wa hontōni ureshīdesu (it's really nice you see you again), Boo" *bener gak sih tuh gue masihh blom lancar bahasa jepang soal nya*. Lalu dia mencium tangan gue pak manggil gue Boo lagi.

"Anata wa watashi o shitte imasu ka no yō ni anata wa kōdō suru. Sore ga watashi o okora seru. Watashi no te o hanashi (You act like you know me. It's pissing me off. Let go of my hand)" semua orang tercengang melihat gue sama si Yunho nyebelin pun tercengang saat gue ngomong pake bahasa Jepang. Emang lu kira gue gak bisa apa?.

"Anata wa hontōni watashi o okora setai baai wa, watashi no soba ni suwatte inaishite kudasai (If you really want to make me angry, please don't sit beside me) Yunho-kun" gue nunjukin _killer smile _gue.

"Okotte wa naranaite kudasai (please don't be mad). Kecantikanmu akan hilang jika kau marah Boo" tuhh orang yee pake _smirk_ segala sii nyebelin banget.

"Cepetan duduk. Gue pukul nih pantat lu" gue siap siap buat mukul tuh pantat. "Iye Boo ku tersayang. Galak banget sii. Dulu juga gak pernah kek gini" Nihh orang salah orang kali ye. Sumppehh dehh gue kagak pernah ngliat nihh orang ciyuss dehh.

TBC~

Keep or Delete

tolong di ripiuu yeorobundeul~ hehehehe

maapin author yng gaje yakkk

*Rena-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Character : yunjae, yoosu, de el el XD**

**Disclaimer : Yunho punya Jaejoong. Jaejoong punya Yunho. Dan mereka berdua punya orang tua mereka XD saia cuman minjem doang**

Disini author agak ngubah cara penulisan sama ngurangin show time nya author. Pengen nyoba apa kata Jaejung Love unnie aja. Tapi author minta pendapat kalian yang mana yang bagusan ntar. Mohon bantuan nya yah. Maklum lahh author masih newbie radaa sarap lagii *Plakkk. Disini mungkin masih banyak typo hehehehe author mang suka ngebut kalo ngetik. Keyboard nya aja gak diliat cman tngan nya doang yg gerak. Yaudah Cekidot ae...

Yunho's P.O.V

Seperti nya Jaejoong sudah melupakan ku. Aku tahu ini salah ku, karena aku tidak mengirim surat padanya. Itu semua terjadi karena aku mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu. Aku melupakan segala nya. Janji ku dengan Jaejoong dan semua hal tentang Jaejoong. Ingatan tentang Jaejoong menghantuiku.

Aku mengingat semua itu karena umma memberikan semua surat dari Jaejoong kepadaku. Semua itu menjadi deretan puzzle yang harus ku selesaikan.

Seperti yang telah ku janjikan kepada Jaejoong. Aku kembali ke Korea dan mencari nya. Dia berubah, sedikit dingin tapi tetap cantik seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran karena namja cantik di sebelahku ini hanya cemberut dan mulut nya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Ck, anak ini tidak pernah berubah masih saja aneh seperti dulu.

"Anata wa, anata no sono shūkan o tomeru koto ga dekimasu ka? Anata wa watashi o jama shite iru (can you stop your habit? you're distracting me) Boo" aku hanya menatap ke depan.

"Sore wa anata no bijinesude wanai (it's not your business)" dia sangat dingin. Boo, jika kau tau siapa aku mungkin kamu tidak akan bersikap seperti ini dengan ku Boo.

"Bisakah kau bicara layaknya orang lain? Tidak semua orang disini bisa berbahasa Jepang" dia menatapku. Oh tuhan aku ingin memeluknya.

"Tapi kau bisa kan? Jadi apa salahnya? Jika mereka tidak mengerti aku akan berbahasa Korea dan jika mereka mengerti aku akan berbahasa Jepang. Aku tidak menggunakan bahasa korea karena _accent_ Jepang ku terlalu kuat" aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau itu aneh. Tapi _accent_ mu lucu juga, pantas saja kau selalu berbahasa jepang" dia tertawa menatapku.

"Kau masih cantik seperti biasanya Boo" aku menatap matanya dalam dalam. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia tampak bingung. Seperti berusaha mencerna apa yang ku katakan. *Yunpa lebehh dehh pake bahasa mencerna segala. *Plakk di gampar Yunpa. *Author cuman numpang lewat kogg pngen nyari orang yang kangen ama author. Jangan galak nape..

"Kau mungkin salah orang. Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang sepertimu sebelum nya" dia menatapku.

"Aku tidak salah orang. Dan aku yakin kau orang nya. Lama-lama kau pasti akan tau siapa aku sebenarnya Boo. Ingat-ingatlah mungkin kau akan mengingatku" aku tersenyum. Meskipun hatiku sedikit sakit karena dia melupakanku. Tapi, itu semua juga salahku, kan?

"Kau yakin?. Berikan aku _clue_ tentangmu" dia menatapku dengan serius.

"_Clue_?Baiklah. Pertama, ingatlah seseorang yang pindah ke Jepang. Kedua, orang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Ketiga, orang yang akan menjadi masa depanmu. Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan Boo" aku tersenyum. *Senyum mulu Yunpa (author nongol lagi hahaaha) lumayan nongol dikit pas orang ngehayatin baca cerita nongol buat ngancurin feel yg udah dapeettt banget. *Plakk di gampar readers.

Jaejoong's P.O.V

Orang yang pindah ke Jepang? Changmin? Tapi, aku masih ingat dengan Changmin. Orang yang berharga, keluargaku, sahabat ku termasuk Yoosu couple. Kalau dia termasuk sahabat, tapi siapa?

Orang yang menjadi masa depanku, siapa suamiku? atau mungkin istriku. Tapi aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapa siapa dan laki laki ini mana mungkin jadi istri.

Dan aku tidak punya ketertarikan dengan perempuan. Jadi siapa?Yunnie? Tapi, dia tidak mungkin Yunnie. Yunnie sudah melupakan ku dan kelakuan nya sangat berbeda. Apa mungkin?

"Hey kau!" aku menyentuh bahunya. "Hmm?"dia menatapku. Kenapa tatapan nya membuatku malu seperti ini?

"Err..ti..tidak jadi" aku membalikkan wajahku. Kenapa wajahku memerah seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan ku?

"Wajahmu memerah Boo. Sudah ingat semuanya?" dia tetap menatapku.

"Jangan hiraukan aku dan aku belum mengingat siapa kau" aku hanya memberikan deathglare ku padanya. _Hell,_tidak mungkin aku berbicara lebih lama dengannya jika wajahku terus memerah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah bel istirahat sudah berbunyi mau makan bersamaku Boo?" dia tersenyum kepadaku dan memberikan tangan nya.

Bel sudah berbunyi? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya?_Ahh I'm too lost in his eyes_.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ayolah tidak salahnya kan makan denganku? Mungkin kau bisa mengingat ku Boo" dia meraih tangan ku dan menyeret ku.

Aku melihat tangan nya. Di jari manis nya terlingkar cincin yang ku kenal. Cincin _cartier_ milik Yunnie yang di berikannya kepadaku.

Apakah mungkin dia Yunnie ku? Aku harus mencari tau siapa dia.

"Jaejoong oppa annyeong" yeoja gatal itu berdatangan dan mulai merayuku.

"Hey girls. Bisa minta bantuannya?" aku mulai menggoda mereka. Meskipun aku dikenal sebagai , _flirting_ adalah hal yang sangat ingin ku jauhi. Hanya saja jika aku tidak merayu mereka. Mereka pasti akan mengikuti ku kemana mana.

"Bantuan apa oppa?" mereka menyentuh tubuhku.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku tidak ingin kalian mengganggu kami berpacaran. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Jika kalian menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan diamdan melakukan sesuatu supaya kalian jera" orang yang menarik narik tangan ku berbicara dan memberikan _wink_ kepada mereka.

Wajahku memerah saat dia berbicara seperti itu dengan mereka. _Aishh what's wrong with myself?_

"Ayolah Boo. Mereka sudah meninggalkan kita. Jadi makan tidak?" dia menggoyang tanganku.

"Jadi. Tapi, kapan mereka perginya?" aku menatap matanya.

"_You're too lost in your own world with your blushing face Boo_" dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Ada apa denganku hari ini? Apakah dia benar benar Yunnie calon suamiku sekaligus sahabatku? Arghhh jinjja.

T.B.C

Keep or Delete

Tolong di review yeorobun..

Author sarap udahh kehilangan show time nyaa *nangis di emperan

hahahaha hiraukan saia

*Rena-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**In The next day at Yunho's house**

Yunho's P.O.V

Aihhh, kapan dia akan mengingatnya? Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? Ahh aku ada ide (*Ting* muncul lampu di kepala Yunpa) Gimana kalau aku bikin dia cemburu aja? Kau ini memang sangat pintar Yunho hahahahahaha. Telpon seseorang dulu ahhh.

Yunho : "Ya Jung Seoyeon!"

Seoyeon (?) : "Waeyo otto-san?

A/N : Seoyeon di sini adalah orang yang tinggal bersama Yunho sejak kecil, mereka bertemu di Jepang saat Yunho berumur 10 dan Seoyeon berumur 8 tahun. Karena tinggal udah lama sama keluarga Jung jadi marganya di ganti jadi Jung. Terus, karena yang ngerawat Seoyeon dari kecil itu Yunho, Seoyeon jadinya manggil Yunho itu otto-san meskipun umur mereka cuman beda 2 tahun. Seoyeon disini manggil orang tuanya Yunho itu Appa dan Umma. Kalo ada yang kurang jelas masalah Seoyeon ini ntar boleh nanya kok ntar author jelasin.

Yunho : "Bentar lagi kan ada festival di sekolah otto-san. Jadi bisa bantuin otto-san gak?"

Seoyeon : "Bantuin apa?"

Yunho : "Tahu Okaa-san kan?" (Okaa-san disini adalah Jaejoong)

Seoyeon : "Ya iyalah"

Yunho : "Bisa hilangin kebiasaan gak sih. Kamu tau kan Otto-san gak suka kalu jawaban kamu itu pendek pendek?"

Seoyeon : "Arrasseoyooooooo Otto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Yunho : "Aishh. Masalah nya itu gini, Okaa-san gak ingat sama Otto-san jadi nya Otto-san pengen buat dia cemburu"

Seoyeon : "Apa hubungannya? Okaa-san kan gak inget masa di bikin cemburu. Gak ada hubungannya pasti Okaa-san gak cemburu. Kan Okaa-san gak tau Otto-san siapa"

Yunho : "Nahh gitu dong panjang. Iya sih apa hubungannya? Ahh gak peduli. Kalo aja dia tau gimana? Kalau dia belum pasti kalau Otto-san ini Yunnie nya gimana? Coba aja dulu"

Seoyeon : "Ya udah lah. Seoyeon nurut aja sama Otto-san"

Yunho : "Arigatou Seoyeon-chaaaan!"

Rencana sudah di siapkan tinggal di jalankan. Seoyeon memang putri terbaik di dunia. Putri sapa dulu dong? Jung Yunho.

**Next day**

"Sudah siap?" aku bertanya kepada Seoyeon. "Sudah" seperti biasa anak ini menjawab ku dengan singkat. "Ingat nanti kalau disana jangan sampai manggil Otto-san dengan sebutan Otto-san arasseo!". "Otto-san yang harus memperhatikan diri Otto-san sendiri" dia meninggalkanku dan masuk ke mobil. Aishh anak ini kena masalah apa lagi? Lebih baik aku menyusulnya.

"Bisa jelasin semuanya?" Seoyeon menatapku. "Maksudnya?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Okaa-san itu ngapain di Festival? Cuman jalan-jalan atau apa?". "Okaa-san disana buka cafe dan kita akan duduk disana jadi customer". Seoyeon hanya ber 'O' ria.

**Festival**

Kami duduk di cafe nya Jaejoong. "Juunbi wa ii ka? (are you ready?)" aku menatap Seoyeon. "Always" Seoyeon tersenyum kepadaku.

"Mau makan apa?". "You know my favorite dear" aku hanya tersenyum.  
Seoyeon memesan makanan dan membawanya ke meja kami berdua. Aku melihat Jaejoong menatapku dari dengan Seoyeon yang sedang menaruh makanan di meja dari meja kasir.

"Okaa-san melihat kita berdua" aku berbisik kepada Seoyeon. "Aku sudah tau" aishh anak ini selalu saja seperti ini. Tega sekali dengan Otto-san nya sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu" Seoyeon menyodorkan sendoknya. Aku membuka mulutku dan memakan makanan yang di berikannya. Jarang-jarang di suapin Seoyeon hehehehehehe.

Aku melihat Jaejoong yang tidak bereaksi. Apakah dia benar benar melupakan ku? Ahh lebih baik aku pulang saja. Sia sia saja melakukan ini. Aku menarik tangan Seoyeon dan membawanya pulang. Seoyeon hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan bingung.

Jaejoong's P.O.V

Aishh siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia sangat mesra dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu? *Gak salah umma? Gitu di bilang mesra biasa ajaa kaleee*. Ehh? Kenapa aku cemburu? Lelaki menyebalkan itu bukan siapa siapa bagiku. Kenapa aku cemburu? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Tapi mana mungkin aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Yunnie meskipun Yunnie telah melupakanku.

Aku terus melamun. Aku mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Joongie-ah apakah kau benar benar melupakan calon suami mu ini? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Joongie-ah. Cepatlah ingat semua tentangku, Yunnie mu" kata kata orang itu membuatku tertegun sampai sampai aku tidak sadar siap yang membisikkan kata itu.

Suaranya sangat mirip dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Aku melihat sekitar dan aku melihat lelaki menyebalkan itu masuk ke mobil dengan wajah sedih. Apakah dia yang membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku? Apakah dia adalah Yunnie ku?

"Hyun kenapa melamun? Hyung sakit? Pulang aja hyun bentar lagi juga acara nya selesai" Junsu menatapku dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak apa apa" aku tersenyum paksa.

"Pulanglah, kami berdua yang akan mengurus cafe ini. Lagipula benar kata Junsu acara nya sebentar lagi selesai" Yoochun memegag bahuku. "Ya sudahhaku pulang saja. Mungkin aku memang benar harus istirahat. Hyung tinggal yah" aku mengambil tas ku dan pulang.

Mungkin lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah untuk menenangkan pikiranku ini

**Di rumah Jaejoong**

"Kau sudah pulang Jaejoong-ah" umma tersenyum kepadaku. "Oh ya kamu masih ingat kan sama keluarga Jung?" aku melihat umma jung dan appa jung tersenyum melihatku. Umma jung dan appa jung begitualah aku memanggil mereka.

"Mereka pindah kesini lagi 5 hari yang lalu. Ayolah beri salam". "Annyeonghaseyo" aku memberi salam. Aku duduk di samping mereka. Mengurungkan niatku untuk beristirahat. "Kau bertambah cantik Jaejoong-ah. Oh ya kamu sudah bertemu dengan Yunho? Dia pindah ke sekolah mu" umma jung tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Yunho? Maksudya Yunnie?" aku menatap umma jung dengan bingung. "Iya, Yunnie kesayanganmu itu. Yunho bilang dia ingin pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan mu supaya dia bisa dekat denganmu. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa ikut kesini. Dia tida ada di rumah saat umma dan appa menjemputnya Jaejoong-ah" umma jung tersenyum.

Jadi lelaki menyebalkan itu benar benar Yunnie? "Kenapa diam saja Joongie? Oh ya umma ingin menceritakan semuanya. Yunho mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu dan dia tidak bisa mengingat apa apa tentangmu. Umma berusaha untuk mengingatkannya tentang mu dengan memperlihatkan semua surat yang kamu berikan. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama dia mengingatnya dan memaksa ingin kembali ke Seoul. Syukurlah appa di tugaskan kembali Seoul jadi kami bisa pindah ke Seoul" umma tetap mengelus rambutku.

Jadi itu alasan nya kenapa Yunnie tidak mengirim surat kepadaku? Berarti Yunnie tidak melupakanku dan dia masih mencintaiku. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku langsung? Dan siapa wanita itu tadi?

T.B.C

Maapin author ya yg gk nge update beberapa hari ini. Author lagi sibuk persiapan buat kelulusan hehehe

tolong di review yahh

makasiii

*Rena-chan


End file.
